


Supreme Humiliation

by Barbayat



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M, anal rape, what have I done?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-04
Updated: 2013-08-04
Packaged: 2017-12-22 09:51:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/911827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barbayat/pseuds/Barbayat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The fight on the barge with Khan triggers a particular violent, urgent pon farr in Spock ... as Spock's mind is taken over by the blood fever, Khan's body falls victims to the violent mating urge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Supreme Humiliation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BotanyCameos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BotanyCameos/gifts).



> First off, many thanks to [yeaka](http://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/) for beta-reading this for me.
> 
> Secondly, the plot is by BontanyCameos .. I just put it into more words. Oh, Khan, how could I do this to you? Somehow my inner masochist joined hands with my inner sadist and then decided to dance naked over a bonfire or something ...

Khan knew that he shared one thing with the Vulcan, no half-Vulcan: they were both mad with rage. When Spock touched his face, he felt the rush of wrath emanating from his enemy. Khan had managed to kill someone Spock cared about. If the feeling of an alien mind trying to break into the sanctity of his own had not been so thoroughly unpleasant, he might've even taken pleasure in that knowledge. But something made him turn away, jump to the next barge.

The half-breed was persistent in following him. It was a dangerous jump, and Khan decided that such bravery should be rewarded: with another beating. Khan attacked his adversary and was surprised to feel a much more powerful punch than before knocking him down. He rolled away quickly enough to avoid getting punched again and crouching, Khan looked at Spock. The expression in his eyes had changed. There was an unnatural hunger mixed with a sort of hyper aggression that was not quite rage anymore but something more dangerous.

Then the first officer lunged at him. Khan blocked his blow, feeling an odd, sharp pain as the fist impacted his ulna. When he tried to grab Spock's wrist, he could hardly hold onto it as an incredible pain shot through his arm. The Vulcan was not slowing down, using his free arm to aim a fist at his chin. This time Khan's block was successful but Spock managed to grab his upper arm. Khan had no idea where the sudden strength came from, but something had given his enemy a boost, making him equal in strength - at least with all those little injuries he had obtained from events of the past hours.

They wrestled and it was Khan who found himself pressed to the uneven ground of the barge, protruding steel edges painfully pressing against his hip bone. Spock was kneeling on his back, holding his injured arm in a tight hold, hurting him worse than with the neck grip he tried before. He clearly tried to get a grasp on the other arm to twist it behind Khan's back as well. Khan knew he could not allow that. He needed to avenge his crew, he needed to kill the man who was responsible for their death and not let the Vulcan get the better of him as well.

But even Augments could only take so much pain and punishment, the many adrenalin flushes had left his muscles sore and weaker. The Vulcan's inexplicable rush of strength pulled his arm back. With one final pull, Khan tried to break free. It ended with him screaming in pain and frustration when he felt his already bruised and torn shoulder give as his arm dislocated from its joint.

“You'd better kill me - because if I live you and everyone you care about will regret it,” Khan promised.

But there was no reply. Spock held his arms pinned to his back and was panting hard. Only, it was more of a grunting sound. Pinned down by the weight of the half-alien, Khan's mind was already aware that he had lost. That he once more was at the mercy of a Starfleet officer. Still, he could not accept that he had failed so utterly. His plan had failed, he had not been able to safe his crew; he might never have a chance to avenge them. The pain in his arm and shoulder was nothing compared to the frustration and agony raging inside him. Irrational though it was, he was still trying to break free as his head suddenly was slammed onto the surface of the barge.

It took him a moment to adjust, which was used by Spock to pull him back. Just a foot, leaving his knees on the ground as his ass was pressed against the half-Vulcan's crotch. It was not until Khan's head had cleared that he realised that the bulge he felt was Spock's erection pressing against the confines of his uniform. That was not what worried him. He had thought of Starfleet as being depraved and corrupt from the inside, a half-breed who got turned on by violence, what was so strange about that? It was realising that the Vulcan only held his wrists with one hand pressed to his back that made him feel alert. Then the panic came as he felt the other hand reaching for his fly.

“What do you think you are doing?” Khan said with terror and surprise in his voice.

There was no reply, roughly and inelegant, his zipper was torn open. A strong hand grabbed into the open trousers and into the pants he was wearing. Tugging hard, Spock tore the fabric more than removing it. Gathering all his strength, Khan tried to throw off Spock, but his effort was met with the hard slam of his chest to the metal below.

“So much for your moral superiority,” he spat out.

Khan's mind was on fire. This was not happening. This could not be happening. Not to him, who was made to rule over the planet. But he was utterly helpless. His legs were pinned down by the Vulcan's weight, his arms useless and his words falling on seemingly deaf, pointy ears. Overwhelmed and exhausted by pain, Khan felt a shiver running through his body. While Marcus had made him feel powerless, there had still been hope - the vision of a now crushed future. Now, there was nothing but the bleak prospect of being subjected to something far worse.

His pants ended up around his knees. Spock was close by, but he felt the wind against his naked, exposed ass. They were out in the open. There was no telling how many people would be witnessing this. He raised his head and looked at the tall buildings they flew by. Khan noticed his vision was slightly blurry as his eyes had filled with the tears that welled up inside him. Part of him wanted to scream, even beg - but he was too proud.

When he felt Spock's hard dick poke against his crack searching for the hole he was about to violate, Khan took a deep breath and clenched his sphincter together as tightly as he could. As much as the Vulcan tried, he was unable to push the tip of his cock inside. It was a short triumph. Khan was smashed down again, feeling a sharp pain in his ribs, something smaller and harder pushed inside him.

Spock had penetrated him with his finger and all Khan could do was suppress a scream and groan. The pain he felt was still mostly coming from his other injuries, but nonetheless, he felt that one digit poking inside him with crystal clarity. He closed his eyes, and tears rolled down his cheeks, flushed red with humiliation and feeling so utterly helpless.

This was far from being over: wasting little time, a second finger violated him. Khan felt his fighting spirit wane. All his attempts to fight Spock off resulted in him getting hurt worse, and he was too overcome with the horror of being used like this. Holding still as the fingers fucked him only to stop and spread his opening further. The half-Vulcan made soft but menacing noises. Just as it seemed he was about to add another finger, the head of his cock pushed against Khan's ill-prepared hole, which was just open enough for the head to tear inside.

This time, when Khan screamed, the strain it sent through his injured body was nothing compared to the pain of Spock's huge and hard cock being rammed inside him. It felt like he was torn apart, Khan probably was. He was not injured as easily as ordinary humans, but this was something else. It was too intense and Spock was immediately fucking him with merciless fervour. Blood was making the process much easier for his rapist. Each powerful thrust sent his body forward, introducing a new wave of pain.

Khan tried to blank his mind, but after Spock paused for a moment and shifted his weight so he was not so much pushing his body forward but downward, each thrust sent a much more terrible sensation through his body. Rationally, Khan knew that he was unable to control the way his body reacted, but he felt a sob burning in his chest as his own cock got hard. Spock was not even slowing down, Khan felt like he was being fucked by a mindless machine. He tried to move, to shift the angle to stop it from stimulating his prostate. However, his efforts were useless.

While the pain seemed to have become less, Khan knew he'd rather have more of it, then feel the unwelcome rush of warmth and arousal whenever Spock hit the right spot. That was almost constantly. Painful groans mixed with moans that Khan was unable to keep at bay. Then there was also the way the thrusts brought his own huge erection against the rough surface of the barge. It was unpleasant, but at the same time, it felt also incredibly good.

Khan was dimly aware that to any observer he must have seemed like a slut with the way he moaned and panted. That notion was only making his eyes produce more tears, like a circle of humiliation that fed itself. Spock was not stopping or slowing down; he made weird animalistic noises and much to his shame the noises coming from Khan began to sound very similar. Spock owned his body and Khan was losing every last bit of self control over it.

Then the inevitable happened. Khan came hard and fast. The intensity of this orgasm almost knocked him into unconsciousness. He felt his balls tighten and the cum spilling onto the barge, just as his hole clenched around Spock's dick, forcing his rapist to come with him in unison. Khan's whole body trembled, his mind even more horrified by just having had the most intense orgasm ever, when he heard a sort of familiar female voice.

“What - what are you doing?”

Opening his eyes, he saw his fears confirmed. It was Lt. Uhura who had obviously beamed down onto the barge. Either her arrival or the fact that he was done with Khan caused Spock to pull out. He could feel and hear the liquids squirting out of his abused hole: his own blood and some of the Vulcan's cum that filled his insides. He felt too numb to do anything, but knowing that she could see him in this state, see his tears, the pants around his ankles and him kneeling before Spock like a cheap hooker was almost worse than if Spock had kept going. Khan also feared that if he moved, she would see that he had come.

He felt the tip of a weapon pressed against his back and then her soft fingers pressing against his neck.

“Uhura to Enterprise; try to lock onto us and beam us directly to sick bay.”

“No,” Khan protested. He could not bear the thought of his enemies seeing him like this. Even though he knew there was no keeping this a secret. Everyone would know what happened here.

“Nyota ..:”

Spock's voice sounded like Khan felt: horrified, broken and humiliated. Khan's mind was unable to comprehend what was happening to him. His thoughts were just circling around what happened.

“Shut up, both of you -” Uhura was angry and crying. “We need his blood to save Kirk. I don't care about anything else right now.”

Khan felt her standing up, even though he purposefully kept his eyes closed. It took him a moment to make sense of what she said. He was not sure why Kirk needed his blood, but he realised he did not want to give it to him. After all they did to him, he was not about to let them have his blood. He opened his eyes; it was only a few turns until the edge of the barge. Ignoring the pain, he flung himself into a rolling movement, but he never made it.

His body was caught by a stun blast and a small foot on his chest trapping him. He looked up and saw Uhura's face, which was numb, horrified mess. Khan then looked over at Spock. The Vulcan had turned his face away from them; there was a greenish tint on his cheeks. He looked like a beaten dog, but at least he had been able to tug his dick back into his pants, allowing him the appearance of dignity while Khan lay exposed on his back, his cock bared and covered in the rest of his cum.

Uhura bent down again, reached for his pants when the voice on her communicator told her to remain still. It was the Russian kid informing her that he was going to attempt to beam them up. After another awkward moment of silence had passed, the beam signal came and then they were back on the Enterprise. The first thing Khan noticed were the beds and then the huge amount of people currently standing around in the sick bay. Yet, there was an eerie silence.

It was Dr. McCoy who first broke the silence. “What the hell did you do to him?”

“I ... I .. can't explain it,” Spock stuttered.

“Lt. Uhura, get your perverted boyfriend out of my sick bay.”

“Oh no,” Uhura said and threw her hands up. “Not my boyfriend.”

Then she icily stared at Spock and rushed out of the room. Spock staggered out of sickbay as well, but took a turn to the other side of the corridor. Khan barely noticed it anyway. He was more focused on the doctor who knelt beside him running the tricorder over his body. He wished he had the strength left to push McCoy aside. Khan did not want the doctor to know how badly injured he was.

“Okay, let's get him up on the table,” McCoy said and got up. “Nurse, draw some blood, then get me a trauma kit.”

Khan felt three Starfleet officers taking him and putting him up on the med bed. As the nurse took his blood, he could not help but look at her. He hated that they continued to use him like that. There were so many people, even though the doctor told everyone to leave who needed not to be there.

“Nurse, just to be safe sedate him, then start him on fluids, then ribuxol to prevent infection and fuck hell, I need to run a test for STDs ...”

Khan felt these words like a slap in the face. It was a subtle but clear way to let anyone in the room know that he had indeed been raped. Part of him wished the doctor just let him die already. As the nurse drew some curtain around his bed, he felt her hand on his shoulder. A tiny sob escaped from his chest. Khan did not want sympathy or help, he wanted to be left alone. He hated the nurse for that pitying look on her face. If he had thought his voice was not broken up, he would have told them to take his blood and then leave.

Instead he turned his head to the section left of him. Khan stirred: the greater part of the sick bay was filled with cryotubes: his cryotubes.

“They are not dead..” he almost whispered, a new wave of tears coming over his face. Khan knew he would never be the same again, that he would never be able to shake this feeling of shame, but his family was still alive and that both made his heart soar and break. They should never know of his humiliation. Most of all he took comfort that he was not alone, all hope was not lost. In the end they would take revenge with him.

As he drifted off to a drug induced sleep, his thoughts already circled around how to free them.


End file.
